The invention relates to an overcase for sewing machine needle packages which comprises a bottom part and a cover part which can be slipped on the former, the two together forming side walls, a bottom wall and a top wall.
Such overcases allow an orderly, protected accommodation of packages each containing a small number of needles, for instance, ten pieces. Such an overcase is disclosed in German Utility Patent No. 78 08 823.